


Rainy

by qichong



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qichong/pseuds/qichong
Summary: SasuNaru，校园AU，超级短





	Rainy

**Author's Note:**

> * 非常短且没什么剧情，勉强能算二少的生贺

 

最近进入了雨季。

 

 

宇智波佐助讨厌雨天。

正如对很多其他事物一样，他讨厌它们不需要任何过分的理由。也许是潮湿空气中发霉的味道，也许是积水不知深几许的回家必经之路，也许是雨滴敲击玻璃的声音不够悦耳，也许仅仅是跨上车座之前还要多一步擦干工序。

他讨厌下雨，还有一种缘由是对方常常能打他一个措手不及。

正如漩涡鸣人。

 

“佐助？佐助！”紧贴的身后传来熟悉的喊声。

他晃晃头，拉回放飞的思绪，不耐烦回道，“怎么了？”本来今天没带伞处境不妙，还好雨暂时停了，不得不趁天公喘息的间歇匆匆踏上归途。

“看你半天没反应叫你好几声都没回音，肯定又在走神。”

后座上的鸣人边抱怨边坏心眼地用手指一下一下戳他的腰侧，“路上水这么多，专心一点儿啊喂！”

触觉的刺激让佐助不自主扭动着上身躲避，车子摇摇晃晃地失了节奏，实在忍无可忍腾出一只手伸到背后按住不安分的捣乱小混蛋。

“再乱动就把你从车上扔下去。”

“佐助……”鸣人停止了使坏动作，却把脑袋探过来，佐助的余光瞟到对方哭笑不得的表情，“这可是我的自行车。”

 

对，他怎么能忘了。

宇智波佐助讨厌下雨，因为每当此时他必须放弃他心爱的、昂贵的、没有挡泥板的山地车，而选择载一个聒噪的吊车尾回家。

谁叫他们顺路。

 

 

他和漩涡鸣人认识的时间并不长，在与对方说第一句话之前，这个名字的含义基本等同于“隔壁或者隔壁的隔壁班里据说是吊车尾的问题学生”+“看上去眼熟应该上下学顺路”。

所以在那个倾盆大雨的放学后傍晚，做完值日最后一个离开教室的佐助，看到雨中的操场中心有个还算认得的傻缺独自在踢球，不免动了恻隐之心，打算上前规劝一二。

世人皆言全校最优秀的学生校草待人冷漠眼高于顶，其实不然，宇智波的冰山之下虽无火焰舞动，仍有火种潜埋。

雨实在太大，尽管他撑着伞，前额的刘海还是被雨水完全打湿，模糊的视线前方是呆立在球门前低头抱球的黄发小子。

“喂，吊车尾——”

他的声音被雨声淹没，对方毫无反应。

不耐烦抹了一把脸上的水，佐助很想抛下这个脑子有问题的家伙一走了之，迈出的脚迟疑一秒后，最终还是无可奈何地向雨中的身影靠近。

雨仿佛更大了，漩涡鸣人的身上已经湿透，他看到连成线的雨水顺着对方的鼻尖滴落到草地，很奇怪，没想到那个平时无比闹腾聒噪的问题学生此时的侧脸竟这般安静。专心致志的鸣人完全无视了他挥动的手势，弯腰把怀里的足球放在罚球点，助跑，抬腿，接着肯定是一发爆射。

 “吊车尾，你——”

当然佐助可不管这些也没心情欣赏或评论一番射门技巧。

“咣——”

宇智波佐助，一个向来独来独往的帅哥优等生，在罕见想发一次善心的时候被所关心的对象一球闷头，刹那间雨水泥水与血水齐飞。

 

试问，有谁在射点球时，能把球踢到站在侧方向的人脸上？

试问，有谁在看到路人无辜被踢伤流鼻血时，第一反应是拽过对方的袖子直接就擦？

试问，又有谁因为受害人几句正当抱怨就激动地大打出手，导致两个人滚得满身是泥？

好吧。

试问，有谁在经历被踢伤、骂战、打架之后，还愿意在值班老师面前袒护对方？

试问，有谁在经历被踢伤、骂战、打架之后，还愿意和对方顺道一起回家并且给没带伞的家伙挡雨？

试问，又有谁在经历被踢伤、骂战、打架之后，还愿意忍受对方一路上宛若抱着一摞没加盖的话匣子？

“晚饭还没吃吧，一乐拉面？我请客。”

漩涡鸣人停下脚步笑着指了指一家小餐馆，露出整齐的牙齿，虽然上衣正面还留有扎眼的泥点，本人却没有丝毫不自在。

“哼。”

佐助没说话，收起了雨伞。

 

 

三天后，升级正式分班那天，佐助又见到了漩涡鸣人。

那天又是雨天。

鸣人迟到了两节课，进门后他一把拽下身上歪歪斜斜的一次性雨披，同时拼命甩了甩头发，惹得前排的女生皱着眉头离开座位。本来正冲着窗外风景发呆的佐助听到声响扭过头，向莽撞的邻座微微勾起嘴角。

“佐助？！”

“吊车尾你迟到了。”

“我们成同学啦！”

还是一样的蠢不忍视的傻笑，和窗外的雨一样让人讨厌。

 

“鸣人君的家里最近出了状况，有一些事情需要处理。”

刚才点名时班主任的话还在耳边回响，佐助面无表情地轻咬下唇，那就可以解释了。可以解释那天两人扭打一处的某个瞬间，鸣人眼中闪动的泪光，当时和雨水混在一起看不透也捉摸不透。

“吊车尾。”

鸣人正在半湿的旧书包中翻找课本和文具，闻声抬起头。

“放学后一起去吃拉面吧，上次的地方。”

原本快要溢出的颓丧果然顿时活力满满，“佐助你竟然也喜欢吃拉面！”

“才不是，因为上次去有个服务员给了我两张优惠券，不用可惜了。”

“优惠券？”鸣人惊讶地张大嘴，回过神后开始怨念地捶胸顿足，“我去过那么多次怎么从来没人给我优惠券！谁？是谁给你的？”

“那个戴眼镜的。”

“靠，长得帅了不起啊。”

 

于是，那天他们一起又去吃了一顿一乐拉面。

他们本来想等雨下得小些再出店回家，结果雨反倒越下越大。没办法，他们只能窝在拉面店里，有一搭没一搭地聊天，渐渐地，佐助发现鸣人还算是个有趣的人。

“对了，这么晚还不回家你爸妈不会担心吗？”

“不会，我一个人住。”佐助早就习惯了这样的生活。

“哦。”

鸣人有些愣神，尴尬地假装轻咳一声，随即又恢复灿烂的笑容，“哈其实我也是，那就没什么好纠结的了。”

宇智波佐助和漩涡鸣人一起度过的第二个雨天，他们在拉面店里睡着了，店长给他们准备了简单的寝处，而第二天他们果不其然地一起迟到了。

对佐助而言，漩涡鸣人+下雨天意味着没好事。

 

 

“和你一起再碰上下雨，肯定没好事。”

“佐助你说什么？”

“没什么。”

“你这可是封建迷信，很不好。”

“啰嗦，”佐助抓稳车把，“脚抬高。”

自行车平稳驶过成片的积水。

 

“今天听小樱她们聊天，说到什么‘宁肯坐在宝马车里哭，也不要坐在自行车后座上笑’，居然还有这种说法呀——”

“无聊。”

“我问她们，‘如果是佐助的自行车后座呢？’你猜怎么样？她们果然开始犹豫了，有人甚至已经陷入了幸福的畅想，然后我又对她们说——”

鸣人故意停顿了好几秒，见佐助全无反应，只能自讨没趣地接下去，“我对她们说，‘佐助的车根本没有车后座！’哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

为什么世上还会有这样傻的话题。

“那你现在坐的是啥？”

“诶，我刚才都说了这是我的自行车……”

为什么世上还会有这样傻的人。

但是接下来的一阵沉默却让他始料未及，仿佛感受到了鸣人在背后别样的注视，佐助用鼻音表达了他的疑问。

“如果实在要说的话……佐助的车后座，其实感觉还是很好的。”

 

佐助猛地刹住车，回过头看着险些掉下去惊魂甫定的鸣人。

“你当真这么觉得？”

“当然。”

不知怎么气氛突然变得微妙了，佐助想说些什么，然而那些话就在嘴边却又迷失了出口，生生堵在喉咙里。

就在此时，一辆轿车快速驶过，转动的车轮将地面的积水卷起飞溅过来，一瞬间两个人的半个身子都湿得透透的。

“佐助，我打算收回刚才的话。”

“关于车后座的？”

“不是，封建迷信那句。”

 

肯定没好事，不消半分钟，该死的雨又开始下了，而且越来越大。

 

 

两人放弃继续赶路，在街边找了个有顶棚的音像店，佐助靠在紧闭的铁门边合着眼一言不发，鸣人蹲着用双手接着从顶棚滴落成线的雨水自娱自乐。

“你不是平常都会带伞的吗，怎么偏偏今天没带？”佐助冷不丁打破了安静的氛围。

“还说呢！我最喜欢的那把伞被你送给小樱了……”

“明明是你自己。”

不就是那天，佐助在教学楼的楼口等雨停，正巧遇到小樱。两人打了个招呼，佐助一直不耐烦地观察着雨势，小樱则不知道是紧张还是害羞总低着头，气氛十分尴尬。突然一把雨伞直愣愣砸到佐助头上，然后一抹黄色的影子飞速闪过。佐助接过雨伞，向外面望去，眼看冲进雨中的少年三步两步窜没了影。

“刚刚是谁？”小樱一脸懵逼地问。

佐助没回答，反倒把雨伞递给她，“那个白痴。”接着毫不迟疑就一头冲进了大雨中，一旁的少女甚至来不及说谢谢。

 

“这场雨能一直下不会停该多好。”

鸣人自言自语的话很轻，却成功让陷入回忆的佐助睁开一只眼。

“你说什么？”

“没什么。”

蓝色眼眸中有少见的紧张，佐助的声音降低了八度，“并没有必要。”

“是吗……也对。”

那份紧张转化为难掩的失落，连手掌里积蓄的雨水倾泻于地都顾不上了。鸣人向来是个大大咧咧没心没肺的人，佐助记得清楚，除了那次雨中踢球的变故之外，鸣人不小心坦露的在乎全与他有关。

他又何尝不是。

在再次与聚少离多的哥哥，也是他唯一的亲人发生争执的某一天，他躲在家里蒙着被子，却被不肯言弃的门铃逼到不得不起床开门。门外站着的果然是鸣人，怀里抱着两桶拉面，忘记带伞的他全身湿透了，扬起的脸满是雨水却好似晴天。

“佐助，一起吃拉面吧。”

 

佐助在心里偷偷翘起嘴角，接着从书包里掏出一件衣服展开抖了两下。

鸣人扭过头，倏地冲过来扑进那件衣服里，“这、这不是《火影忍者》里面晓组织的制服吗？！你从哪里搞到的？！太帅了！”

“好看吧？这可是限量版。”佐助一脸得意地把衣服披在肩上，不顾鸣人的诧异目光，大摇大摆地走进雨幕。

“佐——”

“别担心，这衣服防水的。”

雨势仿佛减弱了不少，佐助抬头看看天，之前密布的乌云彼此错开间隙，预示着晴朗的前路，“我想我应该解释一下刚才的话。”

“？”

雨中的少年转头对还呆立在原地的金发男生笑着伸出手，那不是宇智波风格的笑容，却不是宇智波第一次这样对他笑。

“晴天也好，雨天也好，都不重要，我们共同拥有的并不只有这个矮小的屋檐，还有未知的辽阔的看不真切的天与地。漩涡鸣人，你愿意陪我一起闯一闯吗？”

 

他好像也没那么讨厌雨天。

 

 

最近进入了雨季。

雨季，恋爱的季节。

 

 

 

-END-

 


End file.
